Oye mi rugido
by itzel black
Summary: El rugido de la leona se escucha, inclusive cuando esta está a punto de dar su último hálito de vida.


Oye mi rugido

En un momento de desesperación Cersei pensó que podía ganar esa última batalla que sería a la vez la decisiva; sería Ella o el joven que pretendía ser Aegon VI el que reinara definitivamente en Poniente.

Al otro lado del Tridente se alzaban tres estandartes:

La compañía Dorada

Dorne

E Invernalia.

Mientras que ella solo tenía a sus leones del reino del Este para defender el trono y a la leona; que gobernaba los reinos desde la muerte de Tommen.

No pudo defender a sus tres hijos.

Ahora tenía que defender con garras y dientes a los únicos hijos que le quedaban:

El trono de hierro y el poder.

Giró sus orbes tan verdes como el fuego valyrio hacia el lado este del río una mujer joven de cabellos negros salió de la maleza montada en un huargo con las fauces abiertas, detrás de ella marchaba una gran manada de lobos, todos ellos aullando, causándole escalofríos al pensar que tenía esa batalla más que perdida y sin embargo, era demasiado tonta para pensar en no rendirse.

Y también muy orgullosa para permitirse hacerlo.

Ella era una Lannister.

Los demás tenían que escuchar y doblegarse ante su rugido no había más opciones.

La batalla comenzó; el joven que aguardaba al otro lado del Tridente desenvainó su espada, con un grito llamó a sus hombres a luchar y el resto de lo que quedaba del ejército rojo, del ejercito Lannister cargó hacia el reguero de sangre que estaba a punto de tañer de rojo las aguas del Tridente.

Cersei aguardó desde su torre de la Fortaleza roja.

En lo denso de la batalla las lanzas chocaron, los lobos echaron a correr en pos de sus hombres, los escudos se estamparon y las espadas salieron de las vainas, el valor de los hombres de Lannister era demasiado pero no pudo contra el número de enemigos que peleaban bajo el estandarte del dragón de tres cabezas.

Pronto todo se convirtió en una carnicería lobos, norteños, dornienses y los de la compañía se encargaron de hacer añicos lo poco que quedaba de sus ilusiones; las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones. Era imposible seguir manteniendo su sueño.

Con los ojos vidriosos vio como proclamaban que Aegon, que ese pequeño insolente era proclamado rey.

—¿Duele verdad?

Cersei se giró; hubo un instante en el que pensó que su borrachera le estaba pasando malas jugadas, creyó ver el fantasma de Lyanna Stark pero no; esa no era Lyanna la estúpida noviecita muerta por la que vivió un infierno cuando estuvo casada con Robert.

Era la otra.

Era esa niña que regresaba de las ciudades libres convertida en un monstro que cambiaba de rostros, como ella de vestidos.

Era Arya Stark.

Cersei se irguió; la pequeña de la manada Stark alzaba frente a ella sosteniendo con firmeza una espada delgada. Como ella.

—Por supuesto que duele; si te sirve de consuelo yo también perdí a mis tres niños, a mi padre y a mi hermano que a la vez fue mi esposo, mi amigo, mi concejero, mi amante más que todo eso Jaime fue mi otra mitad; fue parte de mí toda mi vida—La reina hizo una pausa; cerró los ojos en su mente las imágenes de todos los que amó y se fueron aparecían como imágenes borrosas— Me quedé sola en muy poco tiempo.

Respondió ella, tratando de darse tiempo, buena cuenta tenía de que esa niña acudía a ella no para consolarla en su pérdida; más bien para castigarla por los pecados cometidos por su casa durante la guerra de los cinco reyes y por lo ocurrido en la Boda Roja.

Se permitió respirar cuando encontró entre los bolsillos de la túnica de su vestido un frasco con veneno.

No iba a darle el lujo de que disfrutara matándola, antes se quitaba la vida ella misma.

—Esto es por mi padre, por Sansa, por Robb, por mi madre, por todos los que los Lannister me han quitado. Valar…

Antes que ella terminara con su dialogo, Cersei sacó el veneno quito el corcho que cubría el frasco con los dientes y dio un sorbo. El rugir de la leona de la Roca Casterly se tenía que escuchar; tenían que darse cuenta de que una leona rugía con fuerza inclusive estando en los últimos momentos de su vida.

El veneno hizo su trabajo por la joven Stark, en tan solo cuestión de tiempo la reina roja se retorcía en el suelo, un hilillo de espuma y sangre salía de la boca, los ojos y la nariz que emanaba un olor a podrido signo de que quemó a la reina malvada por dentro Cersei se movió unos segundos, después se quedó quieta mirando hacia la nada con el frasco que le quitó la vida a un lado de ella. Satisfecha con el espectáculo Arya guardó a Aguja finalmente las personas de su lista estaban completas.

Antes de marcharse guardó a Aguja en su vaina, se acercó al rostro de Cersei que aún estaba fresco, y procurando que sus labios quedaran justo en el oído derecho de la monarca muerta, susurró:

—Valar Morghulis.

Finalmente, su lista estaba completa.

Aegon arribó en la torre tras encontrar la Fortaleza Roja desprovista de guardias.

Al ver el cadáver de la leona una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios.

—Ya tienes tu trono.—Le dijo la norteña.

El asintió.

—Sí, ya tengo mi trono y tu por fin tienes tú venganza.


End file.
